


Affections

by AsteroidMiyoko, InaliaFox



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Lost Light, Love, M/M, Megatron and Rodimus, One Shot, Rodimus - Freeform, Sexual Interfacing, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), megatron - Freeform, rodimus prime - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsteroidMiyoko/pseuds/AsteroidMiyoko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaliaFox/pseuds/InaliaFox
Summary: Two bots who are both stubborn and quite frankly suck at communicating finally come clean about their feelings for one another. Megatron tries giving Rodimus some time to think about things, but only causes himself more pain. How will Rodimus, take it, how will he handle things from here with Megatron?





	Affections

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a roleplay between myself and Miyoko that I decided to branch off with and add to. There's truly not enough MegaRod out there <3

They were in the office again. Lately they had been having a lot of meetings and Megatron wasn’t quite sure why. Once in a while the two managed to get away from all the others so they could come up with ideas to share with the others, this was one of those times. He found it oddly relaxing.

He looked up at Rodimus, the mech was pacing back and forth gesturing animatedly about their plans for the next while. They had been throwing ideas back and forth for a while but once Rodimus got going, Megatron could only find himself listening intently. He was hanging on to every word that came out of his mouth, every facial feature that crossed his face.

Sitting there became the most difficult thing in the world for Megatron. All he wanted to do was stand up, pull the red mech into his embrace and tell him how wonderful he thought he was. ‘Wait where did that come from?’ This wasn’t normally how Megatron would act, but lately it was becoming harder and harder for him to suppress these feelings.

He was pulled from his thoughts as a servo waved in front of his face. “Hello, Cybertron to Megatron. You there?” He blinked as his optics flickered a bit looking at the mech in front of him. “What in Primus’ name is wrong with you today, are you even listening Megatron?”

“Rodimus, you’re…..yes I am listening. Always.”

“Then why does it feel like something else is on your mind? We had a great flow going and then out of nowhere you space out like this!” The look of frustration was evident on Rodimus’ face as he gestured towards Megatron.

He straightened himself becoming slightly annoyed at his own lapse. “I apologize for my lack of professionalism…” Before he could stop himself he continued. “I have been rather distracted recently.”  
He watched as Rodimus rubbed his face with a servo sighing. 

“And what exactly has you so distracted that you aren’t able to focus on things today. You’ve always been so intent on this stuff.”

“You.” Megatron said plainly, a little smile quirking the side of his mouth.

“M-me?!” Rodimus' faceplates became hot as a light blue tint brushed across them. Megatron watched as his stance changed becoming more rigid. It would seem he definitely caught him off guard.

Megatron vented quietly. “You needn’t worry. I won’t let it get in the way of my work. I’ll do better in the future to not put you in any sort of awkward position.”

“I wouldn’t say it puts me in an awkward position.” His facial features changed a few times as he tried to think. His mouth quirking ever as slightly as he tried to think of what to say next. This was definitely noticed by Megatron. It was hard for him to miss even the slightest changes in Rodimus, even now. “I just don’t see why you would even want to think about somebot like me, especially during a time like this.” His faceplates were darkening more and more, it would seem as those he was aware of that fact and was trying to hide it as he turned around just enough that his face wasn’t visible to the larger mech.

“Somebot like you? Who stands up to me without fear or malice? Who would do anything for his crew, even to his own detriment?” Megatron shook his helm. His body began to overheat a bit. “And what do you mean ‘a time like this?’ This is, and I fully appreciate the irony of myself benefiting from it, the most peaceful time we’ve had in millions of years.”

“I….well…” He heard the engine rev in Rodimus ever so slightly. It seems like he was slightly flustered and was trying to compose himself, but it wasn’t working. This earned a smirk from Megatron. His body began to grow hotter as Rodimus became more flustered by the moment. A few warnings popped up on his HUD but he tried to ignore them.

“Look Megatron….I don’t really know what’s going on, but I can’t think straight anymore. Maybe we should put off further making these plans until another time.” He watched for a moment as he exhaled, optics bright in thought, then shrugged.

“Maybe you’re right.” He stood, making his way to the door and then paused, turning back to Rodimus with a not-quite smile. “You know my feelings on…the plans. If you would like to discuss them further, let me know. If not, I will consider the matter shelved.” Why was this bothering him so much right now? His vents kicked on as he tried to cool himself down. This only made it worse as he inwardly groaned. His spike panel becoming hotter as his spike pressurized behind it. This wasn’t the time to be thinking of this right now, but each movement Rodimus made, each word that left his mouth was making it harder and harder for him to control himself. He wanted nothing more than to stop Rodimus mid-sentence by placing his own lips on his. He wanted the red mech to stop talking so he could ravage him there and now. He wanted to feel himself inside the mech, learn all of his sensitive spots and what makes him work. He shook his helm. Now was definitely not the time to be thinking like this. He needed to leave before things came worse and he couldn’t control himself. He was already having enough trouble controlling what he said.

“I-wait Megatron!” He looked down as Rodimus grabbed his arm with his servo, almost instantly retracting it. “I don’t really know how to go about this…but do you really think of me like that?” He watched as his optics flickered. What was it he was wanting to hear? Was he searching for something, or was he just stringing Megatron on so he could tease him later? His gaze was stuck on his arm for a moment, it was inexplicably warm from the brief touch. Then he looked back up to the mech standing awkwardly in front of him.

“The things I think of you, Captain, are myriad. You are frustrating, loud, reckless, brave, talented, kind and wonderful.” He watched as Rodimus’ stature changed slightly. The words he spoke seemed to spark a confidence in Rodimus that hadn’t been there through this whole conversation.

“You’ve always been so serious and well spoken, but for some reason it’s hard for me to believe you’d really think those things of me.”

“Rodimus…Have you ever known me to hold back from telling you what I though?” A slight frown found his face as he thought back on their earliest interactions. “Even when you didn’t want to hear it?” Before he could stop himself he found his servo had moved to rest on the red mechs shoulder.

“That’s true, you definitely never have held back.” He laughed a bit but hadn’t moved an inch at Megatron’s touch. He could feel the heat pouring off of Rodimus where his servo rested. “Megatron, I-..”

He felt his stance change as Rodimus became rigid again. Megatron took this as a sign that perhaps he should leave things alone and just go back to his berthroom. At this moment he would love nothing more than the company of the other mech in the room, but he seemed to be pushing things further then he should. It may have been better if he would have left well enough alone and left already. He would just have to take care of himself when he made it to his room. He went to turn to leave once more when he seen Rodimus straighten himself up.

“I know I’m pretty great.” He put a hand to his own chest and puffed it out a bit as he smirked. There’s the Rodimus he knew. “And not that I mind, but why exactly am I on your mind Megatron?”

He had hundreds of automatic warnings programmed into his system, several of which now directly related to his co-captains various behaviors in order to help him preempt disaster. One such warning, a minor one, popped up on his HUD as the change in Rodimus’ demeanor.

Still, he had started this and he wasn’t a coward. He took a step closer. “You are on my mind because I have feelings for you that are not strictly….professional.”

He watched as Rodimus’ optics flickered as he blinked. It felt like an eternity had passed in silence. It may have been better if he had just kept things to himself, but he did start this and he wanted to make sure there were no misunderstandings. If Rodimus needed to process that information, then that was fine. If he hated him or was disgusted by him now, then so be it. He spent so long with these feelings. How many times had he spent trying to self-service himself alone with the thoughts of Rodimus, only wishing the mech would join him? He knew this wasn’t the time, but his spike was threatening to burst past its protective panel. “I will leave you to your thoughts.” He turned to leave when it felt like he walked into a brick wall. “I…feel the same way Megatron.”

Megatron replayed the audio to make sure he’d hear what he thought he’d heard. Did he really? No that was impossible. How could anyone ever feel that way about a bot like him?

“Rodimus- are you certain? I realize I put you on the spot with this. Don’t feel that you have to respond a certain way…”

He watched as Rodimus tried to figure out what to say. He was in disbelief, but a part of him was hopeful.  
“I’m certain Megatron. I’ve felt this way for a long time honestly. I’ve just never been able to figure out how to tell you.” He put a servo to the back of his helm as he laughed awkwardly. “I figured you would just brush me off…”

“My past self would have.” A quiet, dry laugh rumbled from his vocoder. “My past self was a fool in many ways.” Slowly he reached out for the servo that had grasped his arm, giving it a light squeeze. It wasn’t long before he noticed the gesture was returned as Rodimus gave his servo a squeeze in return.  
“Your past self was amazing, just as you are now. A little gruff and rough around the edges, misguided and misunderstood, but amazing none the less. You fought for what you believed in, you were a great leader and still are. You’re someone a lot of bots look up to, even now Megatron.”

“Well I-“. His optics flickered in embarrassment. “Thank you. I’m sure I don’t deserve that positive of an assessment, but thank you.” He traced circles on the side of Rodimus’ servo with his thumb, not wanting to let go but knowing it would be for the best for now. He had a lot of mixed emotions battling in his head, and he was sure Rodimus needed time to think about what this meant, it would be good for him to do the same.

A smile graced Rodimus’ faceplates as the blue tint returned. Not long after he loosened his grip on Megatron’s servo. He cleared his vocoder and looked off to the side. “Well, it is getting late…we should probably get going so we can get enough rest.”

Megatron nodded releasing his grip on Rodimus’ servo and turned to leave. His berthroom seemed to be much too far at the moment. Warnings were still popping up on his HUD but he continued to ignore them. His systems were hot and he was full of emotions. He needed to get to his room before anything else were to happen.

Finally making it to his berthroom he went inside, immediately locking the doors systems so no one would try to come in. No one usually did, but why chance it now? He then went to his berth and sat down, finally exhaling. His vents were blowing hot air and his spike was throbbing. What in the world was going on with him today? Sure he had these impulses before, but they had never been this strong before.  
He released the panel covering his spike and it immediately pressurized, small amounts of transfluid already leaking from the tip. Megatron groaned as he wrapped his servo around his throbbing spike. His other servo slightly behind him as he used it for support to hold himself upright on his berth.  
He began pumping his servo up and down on his spike. As the minutes ticked by, he went faster and faster. Transfluid was building up, his spike still pulsing and growing hot. His systems were dangerously close to overheating and yet he couldn’t bring himself to overload this time. How many times had he done this before and it worked just fine? What was so different about this time? It couldn’t have anything to do with Rodimus confessing his feelings to the larger mech……could it?

Slag, this just wasn’t going to work. He groaned as warnings flashed over his HUD but he ignored them. What else could he do? It’s not like he could waltz over to Rodimus’ room and tell him what was going on.

Closing his optics he sat there, trying to ignore the warnings popping up, trying to suppress the feelings cycling through him. It didn’t help that he couldn’t do anything about his spike. It was swollen and ready for use, but the touch of his own servo was doing nothing but make it worse. Clenching his servo, he then slammed it down on his berth, scuffing it a bit. This wasn’t going to work, somehow, someway, he needed to find relief.

Taking his spike back into his servo, he started pumping faster and faster. The sensation was somewhere between pleasure and pain. His mind suddenly flickered to Rodimus. He was annoying at times, but there was just something about him that reached out to Megatron, something that made him feel better about everything. He felt like no matter what, he could truly be himself around Rodimus. He began to relax as all he thought about was the red mech. His body tensed as his sensors were becoming overstimulated. His spike throbbed as he overloaded. There was no true pleasure or satisfaction from it though, it was simply something that was over and done with for the time being.

~~~~~~~~~~

A few days had passed. Megatron had so many mixed emotions lately, but he didn’t let that get in the way of things. For the most part, days were pretty normal, they were either spent in meetings, or alone. He had been somewhat avoiding Rodimus, even if he hadn’t realized it himself. He wanted Rodimus to think about what the both of them had said, but it wasn’t doing him any good at all. After Rodimus’ confession, he was having a hard time. If his head wasn’t filled with thoughts of Rodimus before, it definitely was now!

There were many times he noticed Rodimus try to get his attention, but he would leave before he was able to pull him aside. Something about this was making it hard for Megatron. He’s had to be a strong leader for so long. It meant trouble if he showed that things could get to him and upset him like anybot else, so he had to hide his emotions the best he could. He had to handle things by himself for so long, he was just used to it, it was offsetting a bit to think of someone else sharing those burdens, but would that really be so bad?

It had been another long solar cycle, and Megatron really needed to get away from everything. There was a pain that he just couldn’t explain, one that was affecting his spark. Every time he seen Rodimus, it grew more and more, practically becoming unbearable. Many nights he would have to force himself into a recharge cycle. It was becoming tiring, but that’s all he could do.

Sitting on his berth, he hung his helm down and closed his optics. The day had truly taken a toll on him. How much longer could he keep this up?

His optics shot wide open when he heard a small knock on his door. Sitting there he waited, it was probably just someone hitting it as they walked by. Then two more knocks, the second one following a bit hesitantly. There’s no way that was a coincidence, but he wasn’t really in the position to be opening that door, much less talking to whoever was on the other side of it. Waiting a few clicks, he hoped they would just give up and leave, but that wasn’t the case this time.

“Megatron….you in there?”

His vocoder hitched slightly as he tried to respond. Scrap, it was Rodimus.

“What do you want Rodimus?” A few klicks of silence went by, he began to think maybe the red mech had left. Not much longer his voice was heard from the other side again.

“We need to talk about things, but all you seem to be doing is avoiding me lately.”

“Right now is not the time.” Megatron groaned. He did want to talk more about this but he wasn’t sure if Rodimus had really had enough time to think it over. Sure a few solar cycles had passed, but still.

“Don’t make me override the lock on your door Megatron, you know I will!” He had to admit, Rodimus had him there. ‘Stubborn Mech.’ He sighed.

Standing up Megatron walked over to the panel next to the door. He entered the code, allowing the system to unlock and the door to slide open. As the door began to open, he returned to his spot on his berth. Rodimus took no hesitation in entering the room but stopped abruptly when he looked at Megatron.

The look in his optics sent a chill through Rodimus’ systems. He looked so pained, was this really bothering him that much?

“Why did you come here?”

“As I said before, I really feel we need to talk about this more. It’s unbelievably hard to do that though when every time we have the chance, you take off! So I figured I would just come here, you can’t run if there’s nowhere for you to go.”

Megatron looked at him as he smirked, then he turned his helm and looked away, avoiding the mechs gaze.

“Megatron, what’s wrong?”

“It’s…..nothing…”

“You and I both know that’s a lie.”

He continued to avoid Rodimus’ gaze until he felt a servo embrace the side of his face, slowly moving it so his gaze would meet that of the other. In that moment their optics locked.

“I have had these feelings for you for quite some time now Rodimus. You are always on my mind. I wished to keep things professional between us, however I no longer believe that’s possible. If you are upset with me that’s fine, I will leave you alone. However, I can’t keep these feelings buried anymore, it is causing me too much pain.”

He was caught off guard as Rodimus raised himself up a bit and almost immediately placed his lips on Megatrons, his servo still gently placed on the side of his face. Megatron blinked his optics a few times before leaning into the kiss. Oh how he had longed for a moment like this. A few moment passed and Rodimus pulled back, his optics never leaving Megatrons.

“Is that all you’re worried about? Keeping things professional?” He laughed a bit and Megatron looked at him slightly confused a slight frown still on his face. “I think we’re a little past that at this point.”  
“Rodimus, are you sure-“He was quickly cut off by the other mech.

“I’m sure Megatron, and before you say anything, I’ve had more than enough time to think about this.” He spoke as he brought his body closer. Megatrons metal was hot to the touch, causing Rodimus’ to heat as well.

“If you’ve been in pain, why didn’t you say something sooner?” Rodimus spoke as he placed his free servo on Megatrons arm, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I did not wish to burden you.” Megatron spoke. Rodimus’ leg softly brushed against Megatrons panel, the only thing between him and Megatrons spike.

Megatron groaned at the movement, his spike already pressurizing behind the panel.

“Rodimus…please stop...” He almost begged. He didn’t want things to end in anything either of them would regret, but it was becoming hard.

“I’m not stopping. I’ve had enough of you avoiding me and pushing this off. Now stop fighting it and frag me already dammit!”

Megatron blinked his optics in surprise and then quietly obliged, picking Rodimus up and laying him down on the berth he was once seated on. He heard a popping noise as Rodimus opened his panel, exposing his already wet valve. Megatron raised an optic at this, causing Rodimus to blush and look to the side.

“Don’t give me that look Megs... I’ve been waiting awhile for this too-...ahhhh” Megatron cut him off takings his servo and pushing a digit ever so softly into Rodimus valve, causing a moan to escape the other mechs vocoder. He started pumping his digit, adding a second one soon after.

Taking his other servo, Megatron began to use a digit to rub Rodimus exterior node. Rodimus’ valve tightened as Megatron teased him with the soft, tender motions.

Pumping his digits faster, he managed to find a cluster of nodes as he began to tease them. All the while still rubbing a circular motion on Rodimus’ exterior node causing Rodimus to quiver at his touch.

Rodimus’ bucked his hips causing Megatrons servo to leave his exterior node so that he could place it on his leg and hold him down. “Ngh...Megatron don’t stop.” He whined.

Megatron was savoring the feel of his partner’s soft valve. He was almost mesmerized by it. The red of his valve was laced with yellow luminescent spots. He couldn’t stop himself from imagining what it would feel like around his spike.

Megatron groaned and then opened his panel as his spike fully pressurized. He withdrew his digits earning another whine from Rodimus. Smirking, he put his servos on Rodimus’ thighs, spreading them apart almost too eagerly.

Lining himself up, he began to push his spike into Rodimus’ valve, he exvented with a moan at the pressure. Rodimus’ valve was nicely coated with transfluid, however he was still tight, and at the feel of his spike, Rodimus’ valve tightened up more. A few moments passed as they waited for his valve to adjust to Megatrons girth, as soon as it did, Megatron continued to slide his spike in the rest of the way before beginning to thrust in and out of his partner.

His movements were slow at first as they both adjusted, but then Megatron began to speed up. Primus he had waited so long for this. The noises coming from Rodimus’ vocoder, the sound of his spike sliding in and out of his partners’ valve, their bodies connecting again and again. All the sounds, the feelings were causing Megatrons pleasure, his charge to climb more and more.

He leaned down over Rodimus’ body as he continued to thrust into him. One servo now on Rodimus’ hip, the other was next to Rodimus’ head, he was using it to support himself. Rodimus took this as a chance to move his servo to Megatrons, nudging it until Megatron lifted his servo up ever so slightly so that Rodimus could slip his underneath. Their digits now entwined together.

Megatron lowered his helm so that it rested in the crook of Rodimus’ neck. He began kissing and nipping at the sensitive chords that were exposed, resulting in Rodimus squeezing his servo. Megatron thrust into him again, both of them moaning with pleasure ripping through their systems.

Megatrons spike was throbbing as Rodimus valve clenched down on him, more and more with each thrust.

“Damnit Rodimus...ngh...you’re tight...” Megatron gritted through the pleasure as Rodimus moved his legs, wrapping them around his hips, giving him better accesses to his tight valve.

“I’m..so close Megs...harder!” He tightened his legs around Megatron.

Megatron shuddered at his command, slamming his spike into Rodimus again, slamming into his ceiling node.

“Ngh..Megatron!!” Rodimus bucked his hips at his own overload, his servo leaving Megatrons helm to hold onto the side of the berth. His valve clenched around Megatrons spike causing Megatron to overload. He moaned, his systems coursing with pleasure as a charge of transfluid spilled from his spike into Rodimus. He tightened his grip on Rodimus’ servo. His other servo leaving a slight dent in the red mechs hip plating, he buried his helm in the crook of Rodimus’ neck, waiting for the surge of power to wear off so he could move again.

Rodimus took his free servo and laid it on the back of Megatrons helm, holding him close to him.  
“That....was..amazing..” Rodimus said between exventing. His systems still surging with power. His vents pushing hot air out, trying to cool himself down.

“I.. apologize about your hip..I couldn’t-...”

Rodimus grabbed the back of Megatrons helm with his free servo, cutting him off and pulling him into a loving kiss.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Megatron pulled his spike out of Rodimus, laid himself down on the berth beside the red mech and pulled him into his embrace. Rodimus’ back was to Megatron as he pulled the racer as close to him as possible, wrapping his arm around him tightly. Rodimus took one of Megatrons servos and laced his digits with his own, giving them a gentle squeeze.

“I hope you know Rodimus…you’re mine now..I’m not letting you go.” Megatron mumbled as his systems began to shut down, he was exhausted, and he finally felt better. The large mech then put his nose to the back of Rodimus’ helm, nuzzling it lovingly as he squeezed his servo in return.

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea Megs.” Rodimus smiled at that though, before falling into recharge himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize if it seems off a bit. I'm still new to and learning how to write fics like this, and as I said before, this started as a RP that I copied and pasted, then edited and added onto.


End file.
